


С праздником, мертвые

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sexy Zone
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Обон — старый японский праздник, о котором почти и не помнят, но мертвые все равно поблизости. И после каждой атаки Ангелов их может стать еще больше.





	С праздником, мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с Neon Genesis Evangelion, разница в возрасте между персонажами не соответствует действительности
> 
> Написано на WTF JE Millennium 2019

То, что Накаджима уже проснулся, Шори понял по запаху кофе, который наполнял комнату. Шори сел на постели, взглянул на часы — половина восьмого, не рано. Можно бы и встать. Он откинул в сторону одеяло, свесил с кровати худые ноги и поднялся, ощутив ступнями холодный пол. 

Шори потянулся и глубоко вдохнул. Эти первые минуты дня были для него наслаждением: вчерашние проблемы ушли, а новые пока не появились. Он раздвинул шторы и впустил в комнату утренний свет. Сегодня густой токийский смог добрался почти до их этажа. Город был окутан этим серым отвратительным дымом, и Шори в который раз пожалел, что не может открыть окно. Этим ему не нравился Токио-3 — легким недоставало воздуха, временами дым забивал легкие, а навязчивый пыльный запах пропитывал одежду и, казалось, даже забивал поры кожи. Каждый вечер Шори долго стоял под холодным душем, надеясь, что вода смоет душную серость.

На кухню он пришел босиком.

— Привет! — Накаджима улыбнулся ему и снял с плиты турку. — Извини, тебе не предлагаю. Кофеин неважно влияет на синхронизацию. Чаю?

— Да, спасибо. — Шори сел за стол. — И доброе утро.

Накаджима бросил ему на тарелку глазунью из четырех яиц. Влажные дрожащие желтки уцелели. Шори ковырнул один из них вилкой, и вязкая жидкость вытекла наружу. Аппетита не было, но отказываться от завтрака было еще хуже. 

Накаджима был к нему слишком, слишком добр, и куда деваться от этой доброты, Шори не знал. Он говорил спасибо, послушно принимал все проявления заботы и каждую секунду чувствовал себя обязанным. Шори через силу запихнул в себя яичницу и выпил обжигающий чай.

По другую сторону круглого стола Накаджима ел палочками аккуратно нарезанную рыбу.

— Знаешь, какой сегодня день? — спросил он.

Шори обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на календарь. Число было обрамлено красным пластиковым прямоугольником.

— Тринадцатое августа. Четверг.

— Правильно, но я не совсем об этом. Еще варианты?

— Ваш день рождения?

Заставить себя говорить капитану Накаджиме на «ты» Шори не мог. Неловкость, разница в возрасте, чин — тот казался далеким, даже когда они сидели за одним столом, а стоило Накаджиме надеть броскую форму NERV, Шори совсем терялся. 

— Хорошая попытка, но тоже мимо. 

Шори покачал головой. Он не знал и, как и каждый раз, когда у него не было правильного ответа, чувствовал себя смутно виноватым. Словно все ждали от него безусловного и абсолютного понимания. 

На самом деле, конечно, не ждали. Скорее наоборот, смотрели с жалостью и сочувствием с самого первого дня и с самой первой синхронизации. Команда изучала показатели здоровья, коэффициент интеллекта, реакции и отмечала в бесконечных файлах рост и спад каждого. И если усреднить, то Шори получался самым обычным, ничем не выделяющимся подростком, которого почему-то слушала гигантская человекоподобная машина.

Или не машина? 

— Я не знаю, — наконец произнес он вслух.

— Не страшно, — тут же отозвался Накаджима. — Сегодня обон, японский праздник мертвых.

Мертвые шли за Шори по пятам всю недолгую жизнь. Люди исчезали, умирали и лишали себя жизни, а он оставался целым. Теперь на его глазах Ангелы были готовы уничтожить человечество, и между ним и остатками мира был только он и еще двое таких же недоизбранных. С мертвыми у Шори не ладилось: они не умели прощать, и их оборвавшиеся жизни висли на шее мертвым немым грузом.

— Это… в прошлом, — осторожно подобрал он слова. — Сейчас таких праздников не осталось. 

— Ничего не бывает в прошлом. — Накаджима отозвался слишком резко, в его обычно доброжелательном голосе засквозил металл, но смягчился он так же быстро. — Праздник остался, даже если про него и не помнят. Ты закончил?

Шори закончил.

Зашумела посудомоечная машина. В несколько минут кухня приобрела идеальный, просто безукоризненный вид. Порядок был первым правилом жизни, которое Шори усвоил, поселившись в этой квартире. Каждой вещи — свое место. Сам Накаджима вписывался в этот стерильный мир. Ни одной складки на форме безупречной форме, всегда подтянутый, вежливый и сдержанно-веселый. 

За это его не любили. 

Шори слышал разговоры в коридорах NERV, и никто даже не трудился понизить голос до шепота. «Неискренний» и «насквозь лживый» — это были самые мягкие слова. Капитану Накаджиме Кенто отдавали честь, слушали его приказы и знали, что скоро к звездочкам на эполетах добавится еще одна.

«Стереть бы с его физиономии эту улыбку», — обронил как-то Кикучи, думая, что Шори в лаборатории уже нет. Шори сделал вид, что пропустил сказанное мимо ушей, но внутри что-то болезненно отозвалось.

Накаджиму уважают, но никак не любят. Как не любят и его самого. Хоть в чем-то они похожи.

Шори неловко забрался на пассажирское сиденье автомобиля. 

— Пристегнись, — напомнил ему Накаджима, и Шори почувствовал себя ребенком. 

Накаджима вжал газ, и машина сорвалась с места. За эти месяцы маршрут Шори уже выучил: каждую вывеску, каждый дом, длину каждого светофора. Водил Накаджима смело, и это было единственное, что выбивалось из его образа. Он обгонял, подрезал и иной раз пролетал на красный.

«Очень на работу спешу», — отговаривался он, и Шори казалось, что он больше убеждает в этом себя самого. Шори притворялся, что верит, но про себя каждый раз задумывался, что еще есть у Накаджимы, тщательно спрятанное под форменной фуражкой и дежурной улыбкой. Что-то подсказывало, что он способен не только превысить скорость на дороге.

Когда вдалеке показался красный лист NERV, Накаджима сбавил скорость. Одним плавным поворотом руля он занял на парковке положенное место.

— В лабораторию?

— Да.

— Тогда увидимся, — Накаджима хлопнул его по плечу и чуть приобнял. Захотелось то ли выпутаться из чужих рук, то ли прислушаться к терпкому запаху геля после бритья. Этот запах всегда оставался после Накаджимы в ванной, и иногда Шори даже открывал пластиковый пузырек, чтобы еще раз ощутить аромат. Потом аккуратно ставил его на то же место. Боялся, что кто-то заметит.

Несколько человек у входа дернули ладони ко лбу, когда Накаджима подошел к огромным дверям. Он ответил симметричным жестом и скрылся внутри.

Шори еще немного побродил по парковке. Идти не хотелось. Он уже жалел, что с утра не сказался больным: сердце казалось тяжелым, что-то беспокоило. И говорить об этом было не с кем, хотя сотрудники ждали отчета о каждом шаге, каждом вздохе.

Искали причины, почему Ева слушает и слышит его мысли. Повторяет движения и реагирует на малейшие движения психики.

— Сато! — окликнули его, и Шори замотал головой в поисках источника звука. — А ну-ка поднимайся ко мне.

Кикучи сидел прямо на подоконнике у открытого окна. Белый халат наброшен на плечи, в зубах зажата сигарета. Наверное, он снова ночевал в лаборатории, раз он уже был здесь в такую рань.

— Давай-давай, не тяни, — крикнул он еще раз, и Шори направился к черному входу, чтобы подняться по узкой лестнице, минуя лифты и коридоры.

Лаборатория была нараспашку. 

— Вам не нужно запирать ее, чтобы не вошел кто-нибудь посторонний? — осторожно поинтересовался Шори, входя в помещение, но Кикучи только отмахнулся.

— Если на территории NERV появится посторонний, ему тут же пустят пулю в лоб, даже калитку за собой закрыть не успеет. — Он засмеялся, и Шори в ответ натянуто улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что это не шутка, но с Кикучи нельзя было ничего утверждать. Шори так и не понял, нравится ему тот или нет: Кикучи то казался простым и понятным, то становился настоящим черным ящиком, который не откроешь без крайней необходимости. 

Шори аккуратно повесил на стул рубашку и лег на кушетку. Его тут же облепили датчиками. Один особенно крепко пристал ко лбу. Краем глаза можно было различить, как на экране у Кикучи идут цифры и графики. Цветные полосы, сегменты, буквы... 

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально.

— Нормально — это не ответ.

Шори вспомнил про усталость, про тяжелое биение сердца.

— Все хорошо.

— Как скажешь.

Кикучи набрал комбинацию клавиш, и один из сложных аппаратов выплюнул ему длинный бумажный свиток. График чем-то напоминал кардиограмму, но периоды без колебаний, отраженные в прямых, были длиннее, а амплитуда — больше. Шори поднялся и хотел было отлепить от себя датчики, но Кикучи жестом остановил его.

— Сегодня еще кое-что. Я задаю тебе вопрос, а ты отвечаешь да или нет. Если не знаешь ответ, говоришь то, что пришло в голову первым. Понял меня?

— Да, кажется. 

Кикучи недовольно нахмурился.

— Откуда «кажется»? Что именно нужно объяснить еще раз? 

— Что если, — Шори почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. — Что если я ошибусь? Дам неправильный ответ?

— Мне не нужен правильный ответ, Сато, мне нужен немедленный ответ. Ложись.

Шори улегся обратно. Датчики уже сильно стягивали кожу, и после наверняка останутся отметины. Про те, которые на плечах и шее, Мацушима как-то сказал, что они похожи на засосы, такие же красные и броские. 

«Потому что NERV, — паясничал Мацушима, — нас очень любит. Каждого пилота».

— Тебе шестнадцать?

— Да.

— Родился в ноябре?

— Нет.

Кикучи удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— В октябре?

— Да.

Первая дюжина вопросов была подозрительно простой. Места, даты, люди — Шори даже не успевал задуматься, а на экране его ответы превращались в сложные фигуры, то взлетающие вверх, то срывающиеся вниз. Первым вопросом, который мог бы — должен был бы! — поставить его в тупик был вопрос о Южной Америке.

— После девяносто пятого население Венесуэлы уменьшилось втрое.

— Да, — выпалил Шори, прежде чем успел задуматься об этом. Про Венесуэлу он не знал почти ничего. Может, нашел бы на карте, но не более, но слово сорвалось до того, как Шори понял, что не знает правильного ответа.

— Проблема Кантелли доказана.

— Нет.

Теперь высказывания потеряли для Шори всякий смысл. Изредка они перемежались с простыми, и Шори подумал, что это напоминает калибровку: набей руку на точных данных, а затем подмешивай к ним новое.

— Сегодня японский день поминовения усопших.

— Да! — вышло чуть громче, чем нужно, и Кикучи даже обернулся. 

Он подошел, открепил первый из датчиков ото лба — тот отошел с неприятным хлюпающим звуком. Остальные Шори отклеил сам и вытер грудь и лицо полотенцем, надел рубашку.

— Откуда знаешь про обон?

— Сегодня капитан Накаджима сказал. Случайно, в общем. 

Кажется, Кикучи хотел сказать что-то еще, но не успел. В лабораторию ворвался Мацушима, а за ним осторожно вошел Мариус. Кикучи недовольно затушил сигарету.

— Свободен, — кивнул он Шори.

Шори торопливо застегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и постарался уйти незамеченным. От шумного присутствия Мацушимы он уставал, а сейчас хотелось отвлечься. Он вызвал лифт, и пока кабина опускалась куда-то в глубины подвалов, у Шори было несколько минут в тишине и одиночестве. 

Если обон — это праздник мертвых, то что нужно делать? Вспоминать их? Или снова скорбеть о смерти? Можно, конечно, было спросить у Накаджимы, но и без этих вопросов Шори казался себе глупым и довольно жалким. Тот тратил на него время, Шори жил в его квартире, и фактор собственного существования хотелось свести к минимуму.

Лифт достиг самого нижнего из этажей, Шори прошел по коридорам, так похожим на больничные, натянул костюм. Горловина неприятно врезалась в шею, руки и спину стягивало.

Синхронизация всегда проходила по часам, и от этого было немного легче. Шори точно знал, что в полдень войдет под взгляды офицеров и ученых в темное помещение с высоким потолком, Ева взглянет на него своим долгим невидящим взглядом, а затем он провалится в ее реальность. Его руки, ноги, его мозг больше не будут ему принадлежать, а станут оружием и щитом. Каждое его действие переведут на язык нейронных связей и отразят в таблицах и графиках.

Шори выдохнул. Оставалось еще минут пятнадцать. 

Накаджима — Шори только теперь заметил его, — помахал ему, подзывая ближе. Шори сначала почти побежал, но затем заставил себя замедлиться. Не хотелось выдавать себя, говорить и показывать больше, чем вежливая благодарность.

— Готов?

К этому нельзя было подготовиться, но и объяснить другому человеку, каково это, быть внутри и в то же время самим по себе, было невозможно, поэтому Шори отозвался:

— Готов. 

— Молодец! — Накаджима взъерошил ему волосы, чуть задержал пальцы на лбу. Шори ощутил, как взмокла спина — дело, наверное, было в тесном костюме.

— Опять тебе Кикучи отметину оставил, прямо посредине.

Шори вспомнил про след от датчика и, когда Накаджима убрал руку, сам коснулся круглого следа. Рубец ощущали даже кончики пальцев. Это напомнило о вопросах в лаборатории. 

— Сегодня вы про обон сказали, про праздник мертвых… Что полагается делать?

Накаджима задумался, затем пожал плечами. 

— Кажется, духи усопших приходят к живым. Вроде как навестить с того света.

— Трехминутная готовность, пилот один!

Здесь он всегда был «пилот один», словно свое имя Шори оставлял за дверью этих темных комнат. Это задевало, но в то же время и отрезвляло. Напоминало о том, что за место NERV и что от него ждать.

Ева стояла за огромной стеклянной стеной, неподвижная и пугающая, но Шори ощутил почти прилив нежности. Она принадлежала ему больше, чем что-либо в этом месте. Больше, чем кто-либо. И без нее он бы был никем.

Внутри расслабиться было легче. 

— Начинаем синхронизацию, — произнес голос в наушниках.

И Ева задышала. 

Лучшего сравнения у Шори не находилось: этот гигантский человекоподобный организм словно выходил из спячки и впервые после перерыва пробовал легкие. И Шори должен был дышать вместе с ней, вместо нее, посылать ей сигналы, будто она была продолжением его собственного тела.

— Десять процентов, двенадцать…

Сквозь громадное стекло, отделявшее Еву от помещений, Шори разглядел, как к офицерам подошел Кикучи. Его халат белым пятном маячил среди форменных кителей, сам он торопился, кого-то даже случайно толкнул плечом и в ответ махнул рукой в извиняющемся жесте. Команда уставилась в его бесконечные листы. Кто-то покачал головой, кто-то пожал плечами: в их движениях читалась неуверенность. Они сомневались. 

— Двадцать один процент, — прозвучало из динамиков, и Шори вздрогнул от неожиданности.

По другую сторону стекла Кикучи подошел к микрофону. Голос у него был взволнованный и воодушевленный, словно он с трудом сдерживал радость. Позади него — этот вид врезался в память, и Шори понял, что забыть этот миг он уже не сможет, — Накаджима поднял большой палец в ободряющем жесте. 

— Сато, слышишь меня? Хорошо слышишь?

— Д-да, — Шори нечасто приходилось отвечать, пока он находился внутри Евы, и сейчас ему показалось, что он говорит сам с собой. Собеседник был далеко, его слова звучали в ушах, искаженные помехами.

— Считай, что мы продолжаем.

И вопросы начались снова. Места, в которых Шори никогда не бывал, люди, о которых не слышал — бесконечный поток пустой, ничего не значащей информации. Люди за спиной Кикучи хмуро перешептывались. 

— Сегодня будет атака, — отозвалось где-то в голове, будто бы Шори проговорил очередной вопрос про себя чьим-то чужим незнакомым голосом. 

— Да.

Кикучи не зажал микрофон ладонью, и до Шори донеслись обрывки разговоров. Команда перешептывалась, чужая речь мешалась, но отдельные фразы все же были различимы.

«...чепуха же!»

«Просто совпадение, что…»

В беседу вступили новые люди: Шори видел, как они жестикулируют, качают головами. Они не верили во что-то, а Кикучи тыкал худыми пальцами в цифры на своих бесконечных листах и, наверное, пытался быть убедительным.

— Восемьдесят шесть процентов.

На сигнал первым среагировал Накаджима.

Как только по всему NERV загудели сирены и замигали тревожные красные лампы, он ринулся к пультам. Набрал комбинацию кнопок.

— Нижние ярусы заблокированы, — рапортовал он скорее по привычке, но его четкие, много раз повторенные команды вселяли уверенность и в окружающих. — Второй и третий пилоты недоступны. Первый пилот приступает к заданию через десять, девять…

Шори не сразу понял, что «первый пилот» — это о нем. Синхронизация уже почти подобралась к девяноста — огромный показатель — и все еще росла. А где-то спустился четвертый в его жизни Ангел. 

После первого Шори на день заперся в комнате. Казалось, что стоило ему выбраться из Евы, у него отняли конечность. Или же часть мозга. Всему телу чего-то отчаянно не хватало, а в голове стоял ультразвуковой писк, с которым Ангел распадался на частицы. Это было почти красиво, как хрустальная ваза, которая разлетается на осколки, и так же медленно, словно время вокруг замерло. Ультразвук потом преследовал Шори еще несколько дней, Кикучи пичкал его таблетками, но Шори все равно просыпался от несуществующих волн.

Со вторым и третьим они разбирались командой. Мацушима с этими созданиями не церемонился, и Шори даже не исключал, что тот готов расправиться с ними и безо всякой Евы: руками, ногами и бластером. Мацушима не сомневался, поэтому шансов у Ангелов не оставалось. Второго Мариус загнал до самого побережья, а Мацушима, размахнувшись длинной гибкой ногой второй Евы, размозжил панцирную голову чудовища о камни. Шори был на подстраховке, но когда гигантское тяжелое тело полетело с обрыва вниз, не смог не зажмуриться. 

Мацушима вскинул руку в победном жесте, и Ева повторила его жест. Словно бейсболист, отправивший мяч далеко за пределы поля. 

Полный хоумран.

Третий Ангел казался призрачной дымкой. Цветной туман, пытавшийся газовым облаком протиснуться в подвалы NERV, но все действовали быстро. Пушка с холодным воздухом задела угол здания, потрескались пластиковые навесы, но в остальном сработала точно. Газ уплотнился, потяжелел и потек жидкими отвратительными лужами по асфальту. Еще один ледяной поток, и жидкость застыла кристаллами цветного льда, заморозив дорогу в Токио-3. Мариусу осталось только нанести последний удар по глыбам. 

А теперь Шори снова останется один на один, а Ангел может принять любую форму.

— Готов? — Шори зачем-то кивнул и только потом сообразил, что его не видно.

— Готов. — Второй раз за день он произносил это слово и второй же раз лгал.

Координаты. Километров восемь к западу, прикинул Шори. Перед ним разъехались огромные двери, и его Ева сорвалась с места. Ему в уши сообщали вводные: объект движется, появился тогда-то, но никакие данные не могут описать это существо, пока ты не увидел его своими глазами. 

Очертания Шори увидел издалека. Над желтым августовским полем высилась фигура, широкая у основания и сужающаяся кверху, словно причудливая башня. Неровные «грани» башни были склизкие и блестящие, а от самой середины исходил мерцающий желтый свет.

Шори замедлился. Ему казалось, что башня выжидает, копит силы, потому что сияние набирало яркость. Наливалось и образовывало вокруг башни блестящее кольцо.

— Оно готовится, — прошептал Шори, но на базе его все равно услышали.

— Мы видим записи! — отозвался кто-то. — Как только объект…

Шори не дослушал, потому что в этот миг свет от башни разлетелся, и Ева, чтобы избежать удара, распласталась на земле.

Когда она поднялась на колени, Шори увидел башню на том же месте, но мерцание стало совсем слабым. Ангел снова копил силы.

— Периодичность испускания световой волны, — затараторили в наушниках, — от семи до десяти минут. Природа неизвестна.

Природа и правда была неизвестна, однако Шори видел: густые колосья, до этого прямо стоявшие по всему полю, почернели и полегли, словно их одномоментно сразило неизвестной болезнью. У очага это было сильнее, но чем дальше от башни, тем меньший урон наносила волна.

— Оно, — Шори попытался подобрать подходящее слово, — может умерщвлять. Все завяло и поникло, особенно то, что рядом. Меня не задело. Как оно перемещается? 

— Левитирует, по-видимому. Он не быстрый, но наверняка прячет еще парочку тузов в рукаве. Сато, можешь подобраться к нему, пока он перезаряжается? — это говорил Кикучи.

— Шори, не лезь пока, это рискованно, — это уже был Накаджима. — Ничего не предпринимай и жди указаний.

Связь оборвалась. Наверняка Накаджима отключил звук, чтобы до Шори не дошли их препирательства. Его слова вселяли слабую надежду, что жизнь Шори — жизнь пилота — кого-то волнует, хотя все принципы NERV говорили о том, что цель каждого задания — уничтоженный Ангел, а не целый пилот.

«Почему, — неожиданно подумалось Шори, — мне задавали вопросы? Некоторые слишком очевидные, некоторые — совсем нет. И вопрос про удар». Откуда взялся однозначный ответ, Шори объяснить не мог, но он будто читал по готовому, словно кто-то подсовывал ему шпаргалку с короткими словами.

Башня продолжала настраиваться на следующую волну. Прошло минуты две, значит, по худшему сценарию было еще пять. Ева осторожно двинулась вбок по окружности, сохраняя от центра прежнее расстояние. Башня была симметричная, и кольцо света вокруг нее тоже было одинаковым.

Сперва Башня не реагировала, но когда Ева переместилась метров на сорок, начала медленно вращаться вокруг своей оси. Теперь Шори заметил, что она просто висит в воздухе. Башня начала движение. «Левитирует» было действительно самым подходящим словом: башня словно плыла над землей на небольшой высоте. 

— Ангел пришел в движение, — громко и четко произнес Шори, надеясь, что на той стороне в пылу ссоры его услышат. — Предположительно, направляется в сторону NERV.

Динамики тут же снова зашуршали.

— Сато, бластер при тебе?

— Да.

— Меть в нижнюю часть, в основание. Есть гипотеза, что там что-то вроде магнитного поля. После выстрела немедленно беги в сторону, чтобы оторваться. У тебя около трех минут, если ты не хочешь…

— Приступай, — Накаджима резко перебил Кикучи. 

Шори почему-то вспомнилось, как Накаджима водит. Как машина срывается с места, неожиданно входит в повороты и безжалостно набирает скорость, повинуясь вжатой в пол педали газа. Теперь всю ту мощь, что он выжимал из двигателя, он был готов тянуть из Шори.

Чтобы четвертый Ангел отправился вслед за предыдущими.

Медлить Шори не стал. Он навел прицел, и бластер испустил заряд. Башня пошатнулась, закачалась, как будто поплавок на воде, и тяжело опустилась на землю. Однако световой пояс не ослаб, и по яркости сияния было понятно, что остаются минуты.

Шори только подумал о скорости, а Ева уже неслась огромными прыжками. Шори казалось, что это бежит он сам, даже зашлось сердце. Что-то подсказало: ложись. И как только Ева упала на землю, у нее над головой просвистел поток света.

Спины коснулся леденящий холод. 

Расстояние в этот раз было больше, но мертвая волна оказалась сильнее. Даже замершая в одной точке башня была опасна: чуть больше времени, и ее световая сила достигнет людей, и они полягут, черные и неживые, словно колосья. Шори сглотнул. При мысли о том, как прикосновение Ангела оставляет в Токио-3 кучу трупов, его замутило. У него нет прямого приказа, но есть негласное правило: приоритет не у пилота, он не должен спасаться, а вот от очередного загадочного гостя должно избавиться.

Он должен.

Они резко остановились, и Ева повернула обратно. В штабе тут же отреагировали:

— Куда, Сато?! — ироничный Кикучи редко выходил из себя, но сейчас, казалось, был по-настоящему зол.

— Я думаю, что знаю, что делать.

Кикучи выругался, но поверх его раздраженного бормотания раздался голос Накаджимы.

— Сато Шори, пилот Евы-01, задание полностью в твоем распоряжении и под твоей ответственностью. Фиксирую это в протоколе. — Его голос не смягчился. — Ева-00 и Ева-02 вступят только в случае смерти и недееспособности первого пилота. 

— Есть! — ответил Шори.

Смерть — или недееспособность — никогда еще не подбиралась так близко. Сейчас Шори буквально ощущал ее дыхание, а за спиной не было никого, только приказ из штаба. Обратно его не ждали, это было слышно в холодных интонациях Накаджимы, и от этого было горько и тесно внутри. 

Однако голова оставалась холодной, и словно кто-то подсовывал Шори правильные мысли. Он знал, что надо было делать, как будто перед ним заранее положили сценарий, и важно было просто не ошибиться. Правильно сыграть свою роль и дойти до конца. 

Башня отдыхала: свечение вокруг нее постепенно набирало силу. Если бластер отшиб ей часть основания, рассуждал Шори, то механическое воздействие вредит ей, а световые волны — единственное оружие. В первый раз Ангел не смог ничего противопоставить, а значит, пока он копит силы, то не опасен.

Ангел не опасен. Шори знал, что за такими словами прячется самонадеянность. Новая волна может накрыть в любой момент, даже нескольких минут может хватить, чтобы подкопить смертельной энергии. 

Шори мысленно вообразил себе Еву, ее громадное человекоподобное тело и пугающую маску. Кикучи заставил его вызубрить строение машины, однако так и не объяснил, почему она работает. Почему она слушает его. Иногда Шори хотелось спросить, живая ли она, но ответ он знал и так.

Он заставил Еву сорвать с рук и предплечий цветные щитки. Плотные и жесткие, они, как защита у спортсменов, закрывали слабые уязвимые места. Там, где были щитки, остались царапины и стертая краска. И еще фрагменты проводов, которые вылезали наружу, словно оголенные белеющие кости в открытом переломе. 

Поток бластера расплавил края щитков, а воздух тут же остудил. Мягкие места спайки затвердели, и вместо четырех пластин сложной формы Шори держал в руках одну.

«Если не выдержит, — пронеслось у него в голове, — то все закончится очень быстро. Вряд ли успею даже понять». 

Он снова взглянул на башню. Оставалось минуты полторы, и Ева двинулась ближе. Башня видела — или ощущала — присутствие другого организма. Волны чуть кривились, изгибались, но теперь она была неподвижна, и у нее остался последний козырь.

Шори поднял спаянные пластины на уровень светового кольца.

Между Евой и башней было полторы сотни человеческих шагов, и если что-то пойдет не так, то волна ударит Еву точно в грудину. 

В штабе молчали. Услышь сейчас Шори чей-нибудь живой голос, то вряд ли смог бы так же замереть на месте, ожидая развязки. Он бы убежал в надежде, что найдется кто-то еще. Кто-то лучше и умнее. Кто-то, кто всегда знает, что делать. 

А сейчас что делать, знал только он, а Ангел готовился к удару.

Волна все равно вырвалась неожиданно. Кольцо дернуло, и свет за доли секунды достиг Евы. 

Шори зажмурился и в тот же миг чуть наклонил вперед зажатые в руках щитки. Кабину пилота тряхнуло.

Ничего не произошло.

Шори по-прежнему дышал, чувствовал свои руки и ноги. Ощущал, как колотится сердце. Он с трудом велел Еве опустить тяжелые, будто придавленные грузом руки. Когда Шори все-таки решился открыть глаза, то башня была разделена, словно ее ровно посредине разрубило топором. Щитки в руках дымились, но сквозь них волна не прошла — сработало.

Шори почувствовал, как его покидают силы, и Ева осела на землю. Вокруг нее было мертвое выжженное поле, но сам Шори был жив. И ощущал это как никогда ярко.

Световой поток, что источал Ангел, отразился от гладкого и блестящего материала, из которого были сделаны щитки Евы. Если луч прошел бы насквозь, Еву точно так же бы разнесло пополам, а Шори бы погиб мгновенно.

Ева на четвереньках подползла к останкам башни. Шори чувствовал, что щиплет щеку. Он поднес руку к лицу, и на перчатках осталась кровь. Наверное, зацепил что-то в кабине. Царапина стала беспокоить только сейчас.

Остатки Ангела дымились. До этого влажные скользкие бока высохли, пожухли, как трава. Казалось, ответный удар выпил из башни всю жидкость и она иссохла. Стала безжизненной оболочкой.

Шори справился.

Что было бы, не выдержи материал, или если бы башня оказалась устойчивой к собственным силам, Шори думать не хотел. Слишком жива была в воображении картина мертвого безжизненного Токио-3. 

Он включил связь.

— Ангел… Объект устранен, — прохрипел Шори.

Ответа он уже не разобрал. Снова отключил звуки, потому что хотелось несколько минут побыть одному, прежде чем его встретит команда. И Накаджима, который не побоялся отправить его умирать.

И не побоялся доверить ему все возможные исходы.

Когда кабина пилота открылась, первым, кто встретил его, был Кикучи.

— У тебя кровь, Сато! 

— Я цел… Это лицо, царапина. Ерунда, в общем.

Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Шори пришлось опереться о плечо Кикучи. Тот подхватил его под мышки и помог аккуратно опуститься на стул возле пультов. Сквозь огромное прочное стекло на них смотрела Ева. Места, с которых сорвали щитки, выделялись уродливыми темными пятнами.

— Я не знаю, как, — у Шори не получалось подобрать правильных слов. — Мне просто пришло в голову, и все. Как будто шпаргалку прочитал. Не могу объяснить… — он неопределенно повел руками.

Кикучи повернул его голову и приложил к царапине на щеке пропитанную чем-то спиртовым салфетку. Края раны тут же защипало, Шори заставил себя не дергаться.

— Я могу объяснить, — в тон ему отозвался Кикучи. — Не хотел говорить так рано, но, похоже, придется. Утренние тесты только подтвердили мою догадку. У тебя природная интуиция, и чем выше твоя с ней, — Кикучи кивнул в сторону Евы, — синхронизация, тем точнее твои ощущения. А простые вопросы помогают тебе настроиться. Ты меньше думаешь, не пытаешься рассуждать, и тогда подсознание подбрасывает тебе правильные варианты.

— Как Каспар, Мельхиор и Бальтазар?

— Нет, не совсем. — Кикучи прилепил ему на щеку пластырь. — Компьютеры просто эмулируют человеческий интеллект, разные его аспекты. А ты ощущаешь. Но, конечно, точность далека от стопроцентной, так что будь внимательнее. Сегодня это тебя спасло. Нас всех спасло, — поправился он. — Ты молодец. 

Шори почувствовал, что сильнее всего хочет сейчас стянуть с себя тесный костюм, смыть прошедший день и упасть в кровать. Он не чувствовал себя ни героем, ни спасителем — только смертельно усталым и измотанным шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой.

— Хватит с него, — заметил Накаджима, входя в помещение, и теперь голос его снова обрел мягкую веселость. — И тестов твоих хватит, и Ангелов. Целый — уже достижение.

Оказаться в машине Накаджимы, проскользить по шоссе с дикой скоростью и добраться до его полупустой квартиры. Добраться до _дома_. Шори никогда не думал, что будет желать этого всем сердцем.

***

Шори сел прямо на кафельный пол балкона. Город, как и утром, утопал в дымке, но сейчас сквозь нее все-таки проступала вечерняя синева. Может быть, где-то наверху были звезды — Шори даже прищурился, чтобы их разглядеть, — но пелена застилала небо. Один за одним зажигались придорожные фонари и желтые пятна окон. Токио-3 погружался в сумерки и успокаивался после очередного дня, когда все могло закончиться.

Неслышно вошел Накаджима. Шори поднял на него голову. Тот курил, стряхивая пепел куда-то вниз в и без того пропитанный дымом воздух.

— Я думал, вы не курите.

— Я и не курю. Просто день получился долгий. — Он протянул Шори руку и помог подняться. Затем затушил сигарету о металлический парапет, притянул Шори к себе.

И обнял: Шори ощутил, как на спине сомкнулись сильные руки, носом ткнулся в чужую шею. От Накаджимы пахло потом, гарью и остатками геля после бритья, того самого, что стоял в ванной на полке. 

— Был бы очень тебе благодарен, — услышал Шори, — очень, если бы ты подольше оставался живым. 

Накаджима прижался губами к его лбу, и Шори осторожно обнял в ответ: положил руки на предплечья и прижался еще сильнее. Хотелось то ли выть, то ли смеяться, перед глазами стояли мертвые колосья, а в голове в тысячный раз проносились вопросы. Мозг мгновенно подкидывал варианты: да, нет, да, да, нет…

— Вы же сами говорили, — голос предательски дрожал, и Шори надеялся, что это сойдет за хрип, не за плач, — что на обон мертвые снова с нами. Что зажигают фонарики, и души усопших приходят, чтобы навестить, так что мы… Так что я бы все равно был тут, даже если бы не выбрался. 

День-другой назад «не выбрался» Шори посчитал бы за радость. Ни для кого не стало бы новостью, что он не справился, однако и не дало бы поводов обвинять его в малодушии. Просто NERV попался еще один неудачник. Но теперь отчаянно захотелось жить. Запахи, звуки и прикосновения стали явными, яркими, и от каждого чувства хотелось взять больше.

Чужие руки меж лопаток были горячие и настоящие.

— Лучше так, — все-таки ответил Накаджима. — Мертвых у нас у всех хватает за плечами.

— С праздником, мертвые, — прошептал Шори. 

Ему было видно, как город продолжает зажигать огни, словно праздничные фонарики на обон.


End file.
